


Winter Walks

by Supernova Shortening (spacebutterfangirlcollective)



Category: NormalBoots
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfangirlcollective/pseuds/Supernova%20Shortening
Summary: Austin and Jeff go out for a walk during a snowy winter day.A short scene deleted from an upcoming fic that was too adorable not to share.





	Winter Walks

His memories drifted to a specific winter day. He and Austin were on a walk when it had started snowing more heavily. Covered in snow, he looked over to Austin and said, “Hey! You look just like a snowman!”

“Well, you look like a snowman too. You look like my favorite snowman!” Jeff didn’t know why, but the comment suddenly made him feel very warm inside, and he had to quickly look away from Austin. Why was his face so hot? Was he blushing? Surely it didn’t actually mean anything, right...?


End file.
